ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crimson Key
traded and got 1 iron ingot from crimson key (also states in parenthesis '(30)' guessing that is the level perhaps in relation to something later...means i better farm those seeds again @.@ --Tahania 22:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Traded my key and got a scroll of Dispel, kinda spiffy. ~--Whist I examined the chest, after obtaining the Crimson Key, and I got an augmented Silver Belt; however, I've never owned a Silver Belt. I selected the level 30 category, there wasn't any other level options. *Silver Belt stats before augmentation: **Lv.32, DEF:3 *Silver Belt stats after augmentation: (In this case, I didn't have the item...) **Lv.32, DEF:3, STR+2, AGI+1 I am about to head out for my second run on items for a new Crimson Key to try again. I am on mission 3 of the new scenario; I have attained and used the items for mission 2, which are the items for the Crimson Key, and I know for sure that you can keep farming them for more keys as you see fit. The unfortunate break-down of the expansion prevented me from getting further in the story, so I don't plan on trying the Viridian Key until it is fixed. Farming the key items and popping those NMs made for an exhausting mission; I won't be doing it again unless it is worth it. The items for ACP mission 2, or the Crimson Key, are fairly easy to farm. I will update with the results of farm #2.--Dijidl 08:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I got a Steel Ingot using this key.BroneDragon 22:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I received a Light Spirit Pact using a Crimson Key! Great news for my level 1 SMN! DiabloRojo 18:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *To whomever wants verification on the Light Spirit Pact: while of course it isn't true verification as I didn't get a screenshot of me getting the 'scroll' (not that I couldn't photoshop it anyway), I will gladly show anyone my level 1 SMN with a light spirit on Remora. Not sure how much verification is generally required here--I'm new at editing/contributing to this ;) DiabloRojo 15:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Got a Dark Spirit Pact while trying for Utsusmi: Ni after I saw it on the list here. Been trying since and got mostly logs and and an aug'd Mythril Ring. Zellchaver Don`t see it listed on the page, but I got a scroll of Magic Finale yesterday from the coffer with Crimson key.--Lurkakitty 16:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Page Format I've tryed to format this page like the other ones with the AUR and the rewards been next to each other like in the other key section, but having no luck with it. Can some one please format it so it looks like the other ones in layout. -Crawlerbasher 12:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Added Erase to list after I got it today on my 75 thf on Kujata server. First time I've traded for key and not started Crystaline Missions yet (thf is my mule) --Intergalacticsockpuppet 20:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) >.< added to wrong talk section. Still a wikki noob --Intergalacticsockpuppet 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ACPR - A Crystalline Prophecy Required? It may be obvious but I didn't see it stated anywhere so... Is the expansion needed to be able to get them Seedsballs, obtain the key and open the treasure box? Just a thought. o.o Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Confirming my thoughts and answering my own question: It is not possible to get the Key without the Add-on as Squintrox Dryeyes wont be doing business without it. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : Also confirming that the item cannot be obtained without the Add-on. I've also updated the page to reflect this, but if anyone can word it more eloquently than I did, please feel free to. Cidbahamut 15:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC)